Only One Wish
by Weissangel24
Summary: Written for the MediaMiner Summer Stars Mini Fiction ContestStar gazing alone, one of the Gundam Pilots reflects on memories of long ago, and recent times.


Only One Wish…

By  
Weissangel24

07/17/05

Warning: Shounen- ai, and Character death,

If such things bother you either don't read it or keep your comments to yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

This story was written purely for entertainment

(as well as the June Fan-Fic contest)

I'm not making any money off of this.

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap -

Timeline:AU. Nearly a decade after Endless Waltz

Arigato

-

Weissangel24

_"Cross the widest river,  
On a bridge of winged feather,  
Two lovers meet to steal a kiss,  
On this one night of the year  
They experience Bliss."  
__by LadyLark_

OooOooO Only one wish… 

OooOooO

(A/N I don't know what is up with this funky font!

My computer does the same thing to most of my emails...:

:gets bat and starts pounding the machine:

STUPID COMPUTER!

I'm Gonna Launch You Out Of WU FEI'S CANNON!)

A black peaceful night. 

Cold and Desolate.

I feel so alone now that he's gone…

Closing my eyes, I can almost see him.

Happy, content… Something he had never been during the war.

Not with all of the missions and death… so much death…

A shiver runs up my spine as haunted memories rear their ugly heads. So many times we almost died… so many times we nearly gave up. Was it all worth it? Was it worth the price we paid?

So many were lost… Quatre… Trowa… Sally… Wu Fei…

The pain is still raw. It doesn't matter that they've been gone for nearly a decade.

Silently I curse myself as I feel tears start to well up behind my defenses. Stubbornly I refuse to allow them to fall. I didn't cry then, and I sure as hell wasn't going to cry now. I'm stronger than that… I'm stronger then all of you.

I'm the last one standing.

A sudden burst of light flashed across the heavens, catching my attention.

No. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I won't make a wish!" I swore. "He made wishes and what'd that get him?" Of course the star didn't answer. It didn't even hear, for it was long gone.

He wished the same thing every star he saw, and it never came true.

His wish…

It's a dream kept close to my heart. It's one that we both shared.

To go back to a time when we weren't alone. To be with the people who understood us. To find a happy time and capture it for all of eternity, that was his wish.

A smile creeps across my face as an ideal memory emerges from the midst of the horrible nightmares that plague my psyche. A memory from not to long ago…

We had bought a cottage on the east coast. It was something he loved… walking in the sand by the ocean, hand in hand with the dog running up ahead, chasing the waves.

A small chuckle escaped my throat as I remembered how rambunctious he could be, chasing the dog or dancing in the spray of the ocean wind. He always managed to manipulate me so that I'd be right there playing with him.

"You're too serious!" He would tease, showering me with access water from his hair, "You need to loosen up, or you'll end up like Zechs- a sour ol' prune."

My chuckle grew a little bit in volume. That mental image of my older archrival always made me laugh… He was the only one who could ever make me laugh…

Naturally I'd ignore him until he held a bucket of seawater over my head, threatening to douse my precious computer only to end up chasing him into the crashing waves. We'd then spend hours trying to drown each other.

That was before…

NO! I don't want to think about that… Happy… something… Happy… Remember his face… Remember his touch… Remember… Just remember….

It wasn't that long ago… the last time we were together…

The pain is still too fresh. I feel my chest tightening as a wave of emotions started to wash over me.

It was a night like this one, though the stars were brighter then. We had spent the day picnicking on the sand dunes. He had been so tired, and far paler than his usual tanned complexion allowed. He hadn't done much swimming that day, now that I think about it… He stayed on the shore, using the dog as a pillow as he watched me type…

I had asked him what was wrong… I asked him if he wanted to go home… but he just smiled and shook his head, gave me a kiss and told me I worried too much…

I should have known… Maybe he'd still be here…

We had to walk about a mile and a half through some woods to get to our cottage. The moon was full, providing plenty of light to lead the way, even still… He stumbled a lot, clutching my arm for support.

When we reached the footbridge that marked the half-way point, he asked to rest. Waving off my concern, he leaned against the railing.

"What time is it, 'Ro?" He asked.

"Almost eight." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You want pizza for dinner?" He leaned back, his chest heaving as he breathed.

"Sure… You could have any topping you want."

He chuckled before breaking into a coughing fit, "Y-You like to live dangerously, 'Ro…" He teased.

"Duo…" I turned him in my arms so that I could look at his face, "What is it? What are you keeping from me?"

"D-Do you know how much I love you?"

Have you ever felt fear? A stabbing realization that something is horribly wrong, that you'll lose something precious forever? The tone of his voice, the way his head rested warily on my shoulder struck that sensation in me. Nothing in the war could ever compare to this.

"L-Look…" He pointed at the heavens, "A falling star…"

"Are you going to make a wish?" I murmured into his ear.

"Yeah… I-I wish… I wish…" He inhaled sharply, pain etching across his face as his knees buckle and he slips to the wood of the bridge. His fingers twisted in my shirt as he fought alone against what ailed him, "I wish I had more time…" He looked up at me, "I wish we had forever…"

And then he kissed me.

His body relaxed into the kiss as his arms snaked up around my neck. Swiftly, I gathered him into my arms, cradling him close to my heart.

As he pulled away, he smiles, "Bliss… Every kiss with you has been nothing but bliss… Aishiteru, Koi…"

And his eyes closed.

I raced back to the house.

Then I rushed him to the hospital…

But it was too late.

He was gone…

The doctors tried to explain about some dormant strain of the L2 plague that had become active inside Duo, tearing my braided lover apart from the inside out. Apparently, Duo had been sick for nearly a week and had managed to keep it from me until the end… And he claimed that he never lied…

I went to the funeral alone. I had a restraining order against Relena and everyone else was dead.

It's dark and cold.

I am alone.

Staring up into the void of space, another flash of light dances across my vision. "I wish…" I shook my head. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take our wish as my own… it's all I had left of him… of us…

When it comes down to it…

I only had one desire…

"I wish…I wish we were together."

No one will mourn me, for wishes do come true…

OooOooO 

Owari


End file.
